Devices exist for dispensing cosmetic or medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or housing, a delivery mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic or medicinal products, and an applicator tip. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.
In addition, various personal care implements, such as, for example, toothbrushes, hair brushes, and safety razors exist. These implements may be usable with one or more personal care products, such as toothpaste, hair gel, mouse, conditioner, or the like. These implements typically consist of a handle and a head having a brush, razor, or other tool attached for cleaning, manipulating, cutting, or otherwise grooming a part of the body.
Existing cosmetic and medicinal dispensers and personal care implements have limited functionality, in that each dispenser or implement is typically designed for a specialize purpose. Thus, consumers typically need to buy many different dispensers and implements, one for each of their medical, cosmetic, and grooming needs. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved dispensers and implements.